cryptidarchivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lost cryptozoological evidence
The following is a list of specimens, photographs, and other evidence of cryptids which have been lost. Specimens *The hand of a giant orangutan acquired in Borneo by Henry Keppel in 1846 - "This hand far exceeds in length, breadth, and power, the hand of any man in the ship; and though smoked and shrunk, the circumference of the fingers is half as big again as an ordinary human finge" - alongside a giant orangutan skull also acquired by Keppel. The hand and skull were sent to an unknown museum. *A giant orangutan, 8' tall when stretched out, killed on Sumatra before 1849. The entire specimen was sent to the museum of the Asiatic Society of Bengal, which was later absored into the Indian Society's collection at Calcullta. The current whereabouts of the enormous specimen are unknown; Chad Arment suggests it may have been sent to England. *A brown hyena shot in , far beyond its known range, by Richard Meinertzhagen in 1905. Disappeared after being sent to London's Natural History Museum. Possible connection to the Nandi bear.Hutton, Angus "Legendary Nandi Bear Unveiled," Old Africa #25 *A "huge lynx-like creature," believed to be a Nandi bear, shot in 1936 in the Mau Forest by Jesse R. Coope. The skin and skull were sent to London's Natural History Museum, only to disappear."Settler Shoots Beast of Legend," The Hong Kong Telegraph (10 December 1936) *A pair of "giant forest hyenas," possibly Nandi bears, shot by Douglas Hutton on the Chemomi Tea Estate in Kenya's Nandi Hills in either 1957 or 1958. Their bones were sent to Coryndon Museum at Nairobi, where they were identified as "giant forest hyenas," and never seen again. *A very large brown hyena with some unusual characteristics, shot in by Angus Hutton near Chemomi, believed to be a Nandi bear. The skeleton, skin, tracks, and photographs of the animal were sent to Coryndon Museum, then on to the Natural History Museum by sea. All the material disappeared en route. *An unusual big cat, officially identified as a "mutant jaguar," but alleged to have been a Smilodon, supposedly shot in in 1975 and examined by Juan Acavar. The fate of the body is unknown; according to some, it may have been incinerated, or covertly sold. Photographs *The Tombstone Epitaph thunderbird photograph, allegedly published in the Arizona newspaper Tombstone Epitaph in 1886.Shuker, Karl P. N. ShukerNature: SEEKING THE MISSING THUNDERBIRD PHOTOGRAPH - ONE OF CRYPTOZOOLOGY'S MOST TANTALISING UNSOLVED CASES karlshuker.blogspot.com 2019 *A second photograph of De Loys' ape, allegedly showing the animal beside two men for scale. Supposedly published in a book of mysteries which also mentioned the gazeka. *Photographs of the unusual brown hyena shot near Chemomi by Angus Hutton. Sent to Coryndon Museum, then on to the Natural History Museum by sea, where they apparently disappeared alongside the rest of the material. However, Cunningham-van Someren later saw some photographs of the dead animal, of which he said "I have looked at the photographs but really cannot come to a definite decision though they are hyaena-like". Notes and references Category:Cryptozoology Category:Photographs and films Category:Specimens